Because what is life without liars?
by muffythevampireslayer
Summary: I cannot begin to understand what has happened to me, other than I crave blood. Connie is finally getting on with her life after all these years and has moved to work at the local hospital. Her house may have no electricity or running water but she thinks she can make do, to bad the strange yet similar Doctor Cullen doesn't.


**Disclaimer-i don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does But i do own Connie...yay**

I cannot begin to understand what has happened to me, other than I crave blood, I don't age, my eyes go from vivid green to black when I am hungry, I'm stronger and faster than humans. Only small insights that anyone could pinpoint and see, I do not know what I am. I thought about a vampire but I am not venomous and my heart has a steady beat and has never stopped, I was never changed either I just stopped ageing at sixteen. It is scary not knowing yet I get on with my life like any normal person would just with more of a struggle and a bit more moving about. And me being Cordelia Connie Cavandish refused to kill defenceless humans and instead, drank from animals.

I move from place to place never staying long enough to be caught or settle down but that was my life. I currently lived in England but it had been five years so I decided to move to Forks, Washington. It was cold and rainy but it was small and I hated big city life. I would be going to be an assistant at the hospital for Dr Carlisle Cullen, I should really be in school but I needed the money and last time I checked you couldn't get paid much for going to school. I just hoped I could get away with being two years older than I looked and thanked the gods that I could resist human blood.

I took the plane and then a taxi to my small cottage which was out of the way and near my new hunting ground, it was also a cheap rent as they was no running water and the only electricity I had was a battery powered plug for charging my ancient mobile. I did have a bank account full to the brim with money but a few years ago I was nearly caught thanks to a dodgy license and now I could not risk being caught, so for the next fifty years my millions had to stay locked away.

The cottage had cracked white wash walls with crumbling brick under that, the whole house had three rooms. A little bedroom with a small rickety wooden bed which had an old worn mattress on and my newly bought woollen quilt which kept me warm, a small dresser with a semi cracked mirror above it, they was also a small dirty window that had ripped net curtains around it. The smallest room had a toilet kind of thing in which you had to empty daily and a large metal tub which I could fill for a bath, it also doubled as a supply room as it was dark with no windows. The last room had a fireplace in it and it held a pretty strong fire when needed, the floor was a little sooty and they were a sofa which was slightly moth eaten but oh well.

Unlike Dracula I still slept at night and was like a normal teenager if I didn't, I got grumpy. I also needed to eat small amounts of food which I could do over the fire. They was an old fashioned well outside where I could get water to drink and fill the tub. My only concern was if someone came and saw my cottages derelict state.

I luckily could get to the hospital walking at an average human pace to avoid any further suspicion but my appearance was one to be questioned. I had ice cold skin which was white as snow and raven black hair that was down to my waist and which shone blue in the sun, my eyes were a vivid green which was the brightest shade ever naturally seen but they turned fully black when I needed to hunt, which was about every three days. I was very skinny and people often thought had an eating disorder after all I barely ate because my main diet was animal blood. I also only weighed 60lbs which was low enough to get admitted so it was risky working at a hospital but it was the only available job.

After I unpacked the little amount I actually owned I quickly hunted some deer to quench my everlasting thirst and then when I got back I put on a professional black blazer, white blouse, black leggings, a pair of plain black patent heels and a little brown cheap bag. I then started my half an hour walk to Forks general hospital but with it being typical Forks it decided to rain and I ended up getting soaked half way there, that was when a sleek black Mercedes pulled up next to me and rolled its window down.

"Can I help you, it's a little rainy out and we don't want you to catch a cold" said a kind looking man in a doctor's coat that had the name tag Dr Carlisle Cullen on it.

"I'm just on my way to the hospital but I obviously have no car and it's just raining a bit… I'm Dr Cullen's new secretary" I said quietly

"Oh you must be Cordelia Cavandish I'm Dr Cullen but you can call me Carlisle, I'm on my way to work now I can offer you a ride" he said

"Thank you so much and call me Connie"

"Ok Connie"

The drive only took five minutes due to Carlisle's fast driving and during that time I noticed he had a very odd yet beautiful appearance, he had white hard looking skin which was nearly as pale and cold as mine and he had deep golden eyes, his hair was blonde and slightly wavy. He told me a little about what I would be doing and he said that no offence but he never really needed a secretary so my work would be minimal, it was only filing anyway so it did not matter. He never once did comment on my looks and for that I would be grateful for it was an unexplainable topic, how did you explain you was immortal and that was the reason for your beauty.

When we got there he showed me to my desk which was in his office because of my role as his secretary and he handed me a towel to dry of. I thanked him and he went off to a patient while I sorted out numerous files, and as he said they were not much to do only things from yesterday and a couple of letters for him to answer. I managed to get it all done in just over two hours thanks to a little bit of enhanced speed. So for the rest of the time I was just planning the next few days and answering phone calls. Finally 12 o'clock came around and Carlisle came in for dinner break and he was shocked that it was completely done. Neither of us ate any dinner, I knew why I didn't but as a doctor I thought it would be important for him.

"Connie" Carlisle said

"Yes?" I questioned

"How old are you, you barely look sixteen let alone eighteen and why do you work and not go to college or university"

"I get that a lot but I am eighteen I guess time just hasn't caught up to me yet, but I would go to University and train to be a general doctor but that takes money something I have not got" I said and it was partly true

He didn't seem satisfied with my answer but did not press on the matter any further and he went back to work whereas I sat there waiting for work. I watched him and he seemed to really enjoy his work and I had heard he was one of the best in the business; he truly did care for his patients.

Finally it was 3 o'clock and the end of our shifts which was the same when he didn't do extra's and I saw the sky was raining again but sadly I had to walk. I stepped out into the depressing wet stuff when a bell like voice called out

"Connie! I'll drive you back home" Carlisle said

"Oh…thanks" I could just ask him to drop me off at the road leading up to it so he didn't see it

"You're welcome"

He asked me how my day had been and I replied honestly telling him it was fairly easy and I went on to tell him I had sorted out the next two weeks and that everything was done. He was impressed and congratulated me on my hard work which made me feel like a student in class but it also made me feel proud. I was told I had that effect on people; I made them feel like they were talking to a child which I guess I was being stuck at only sixteen. He offered to take me to work but I declined and told him

"If you see me on the way to work then by all means offer me a ride but I am not having someone pick me up because I cannot afford a car, I am not trying to be rude I just don't want that, do you get me?" I said kindly

He nodded in understanding and I thanked him, he was one of the nicest doctors ever and for some strange reason his blood did not appeal to me at all which made it so much easier to work with him. I then realised we had stopped and immediately panicked; he had seen my sorry excuse for a house because I hadn't been paying attention. I didn't know what to do, what was my excuse this time?

"Is this your house" I nodded glumly "why do you live here, surely you get paid more than the rent for this place"

"It's complicated I can't really talk about it"

"Oh I'm sorry, but you can't stay here they is no running water and the well water won't be clean, they is no heating and you are very likely to get hypothermia in the winter months, they is also no electricity that doesn't even matter considering the whole place is derelict" he said caringly

I knew what he was saying was true for humans but not for me course he couldn't know that so I agreed but pointed out I had nowhere else to go. I hoped that would stump him but it seemed my luck had run out

"Come and stay with me until you can go somewhere else I cannot have it on my mind that you are living in this place, please just pack a bag and come to mine for a while" he begged

I could see I wasn't going to get my way so I went in and stuffed my duffle bag with my few belongings. Then said goodbye to the house I lived in for a day then went out to Carlisle's Mercedes. As we drove I got more and more nervous, I knew he had five adoptive children and a wife, I also knew two of his children were seventeen a year older than me or a year younger. I just hoped they wouldn't work out my age while I stayed, or what I was, whatever I was anyway.

We went up a long drive and at the top there was a large mansion like house which was probably worth millions and I regretted coming, it was big and spacious and modern. Now I might have been born in the 1800 but I do know when someone has a really good sense of style and whoever designed this house was very good at was very good at what they do.

Then a small pixie like girl came over to give me a hug saying we were going to be best friends and I was a little overwhelmed by her forwardness but brushed it off to friendly nature. They was also a man with her who had wavy blondish hair, near him was a big guy with dark brown hair and next to him was a beautiful blond, a woman then came out and gave Carlisle a hug, his wife. They was also another boy with messy bronze hair who stood on his own and I felt slightly sorry as I realised he was the one without another. But then again they were time for him still. I noticed they all had brownish yellow eyes and were all really pale just a shade lighter than me, from the pixie hug they all had cold skin and it was very hard but again my skin was still colder.

"Are you ok you look a little pale and cold, in fact your ice cold, oh I'm Alice by the way" the pixie named Alice said

"I'm fine I'm always this cold it's sort of permanent and I'm always pale to" I said honestly as this wasn't a lie

"Ok come with me I will show you the spare room" Alice said dragging me along and I had to pretend to struggle

The spare room was simple and nice. It had a double bed with cream sheets and they was a chest of draws and a wardrobe, there was also an en-suit. It would do until I had somewhere else to stay, I packed away my clothes again and put my family photo which was a sepia colour and showed us all with ringlets and silk dresses. I put it to the very bottom of the drawer so they wouldn't find it. I loved that photo, I was fifteen at the time so I was still human and my raven hair was put in a bun framing my thin face, you could see I had colour in my cheeks and my skin was tanned instead of white. My two elder brothers William Jr and George wore a black tux and were smiling with happy faces, my mother and father, William Sr and Anastasia looked in love and content with their family. We were rich and respected and where a family to admire; till it all started that is.

Carlisle's wife, Esme came in and had some dinner set out on a plate it was pasta, I could tell a lot of effort had been put into it but I would never be able to eat it all without throwing it all up…but she looked so kind and caring I would have to try. Argh she looks to nice.

I ate about a sixth before I stated struggling though I could see it was not enough so I kept on going until I was sure I could never eat again, I had to try I couldn't seem rude to the strange oddly similar Cullen family.


End file.
